1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal which causes optical illusions at edge parts of a front housing so as to provide visual mystique.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
As functionality of the mobile terminal tends to be diversified, the mobile terminal is implemented as a multimedia player type equipped with composite functions including picture or video photographing, music or video file playback, games, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a mobile terminal equipped with a communication function and the like is frequently used as a communication means. Moreover, the mobile terminal tends to be equipped with a data processing function, a multimedia function and the like in various ways together with a function of the communication means. Thus, it becomes vaguer to discriminate the mobile terminal from a computer and the like.
In case of selecting such a mobile terminal, a consumer is able to select a mobile terminal according to sensitive and emotional satisfaction including a design of the mobile terminal and the like as well as the above described functions. Thus, an exterior of a mobile terminal plays a major role in selecting mobile terminals.
Generally, a mobile terminal equipped with a communication function can be classified by a bar type (e.g., a full touchscreen type, etc.), a folder type, a slide type or the like.
Such a mobile terminal includes a display unit to display an image, and the display unit has a bezel part having a designated thickness to mount and support an LCD panel displaying the image and to be electrically connected to the LCD panel.
The bezel part causes the apparent area of the display unit to be visually reduced, and efforts to reduce the area of the display unit in terms of design have been developed.
Further, methods of diversifying the design of edge parts of the mobile terminal to increase interest and satisfaction of users have been required.